


My Favourite Mistake

by littleredsparrow



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Rewrite, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Loki (Marvel) Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredsparrow/pseuds/littleredsparrow
Summary: Sigyn returns to Asgard after the fall of Loki. She hadn't seen him in four years, but after learning about what happened in New York she could no longer stay away.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sigyn opened her eyes as her feet touched solid ground. The whirring, bright light of the bifrost dimmed, allowing her eyes to focus. She tried to form her face into something that resembled a smile as she saw the tall man, dressed all in gold, stand up from behind Hofud, his sword.

“Greetings Lady Sigyn. Welcome home, it has been a long time,” The man smiled at her softly.

“Indeed Heimdall it has. It is always a pleasure to see you, though I wish I had come under better circumstances”.

Heimdall just nodded once. “You will find them in the throne room”.

Sigyn nodded as a thank you as she stepped out onto the bridge that led to the city. Despite having grown up here Asgard still stole her breath as she looked towards the skyline. It was all glittery and gold, surrounded by water and mountains. The bridge she walked along shimmered between colours resembling a form of rainbow. One of her favourite things had always been the sky. At all hours you could visibly see different planets, suns, moons, and stars. She had been on Midgard for four years and had grown bored with their one sun and one moon that took turns in the sky.

As she approached the castle she quickly cast a bit of magic to change out of her Midgardian clothes. That look would not fly if she was about to seek council with the King and Queen of Asgard. It was amazing how quickly the feeling of wearing her silvery uniform brought her back. It was so familiar. 

The guards at the front of the steps nodded to her as she passed. She smiled and gave them a head nod as she began to ascend. It was nice that she was still remembered. 

Just like muscle memory, her legs led her straight to the throne room. One of the guards raised an eyebrow as she approached. “I seek council with Odin, King of Asgard”.

The guard looked reluctant, but allowed her to pass. They opened the wide golden doors and she stepped inside. The room looked exactly the same. Large columns supported the high ceilings, painted with depictions of the royal family and their history. A long carpet led down the hallway, to the steps that reached the throne.

On the throne sat Odin. He looked as severe as ever, if a little older. He leaned back in the golden chair, leaning on his staff, with his one good eye closed. He seemed tired.

Next to him was Frigga, his beautiful wife. Her golden hair was braided on the sides to hold it away from her face and she was dressed in a gorgeous gown of blue and gold. In all her years of knowing her Frigga always looked so put together, but today the sorrow was apparent on her face.

Frigga stood quickly as she saw the younger girl approach. “Lady Sigyn,” she breathed, a small smile appearing for a moment.

Sigyn had reached the bottom of the steps and bent a knee to bow to them. “Welcome home my dear,” Odin was regarding her carefully as she hung her head in honour. His words were kind, but his gaze was wary. 

She stood up straight. Despite the fact she had rehearsed what she planned on saying, seeing them now erased all thoughts of how to word it. 

“I came as soon as I heard…”

Odin sniffed angrily. “As soon as you heard our son is a murderous criminal?”

Sigyn flinched a little, noting the way he had said ‘son’. As she suspected, Odin had already cast him out in his mind. The softness of Frigga’s expression let her know that she clearly had not. Sigyn was not surprised to find tears in the other woman's eyes. 

“Has he told you why?” she asked, hoping her voice sounded stronger than she felt. Even after all this time Odin still intimidated her.

“There is no reason why,” Odin’s hissed. “He is a criminal and will spend his days in a cell for the rest of his life”.

Sigyn was unsurprised to find out that was their solution. If she was being honest with herself, she thought it would be worse. She half expected Odin to tell her he was going to be sentenced to death. He probably could thank his mother for that, she always held a soft spot for him, adopted or not.

Knowing she didn’t have much else to say, Sigyn bowed again. “Thank you for seeing me. It feels good to be home”. She said simply. Odin’s nod dismissed her as she turned and headed back the way she came.

Sigyn had only taken a dozen steps from the throne room door, when hurried footsteps sounded behind her. “Sigyn my dear,” Frigga had followed her.

Sigyn smiled softly, “My Queen”.

“Now there is no need for the formalities dear,” Frigga looped her arm around the younger girls. “How have you been keeping?”

Frigga had always felt like a second mother to Sigyn. She had spent most of her childhood chasing her sons, training with them, and studying with them. “I have been well, thank you,” Sigyn smiled. “Midgard has kept me very busy”.

“Ah yes, we always look forward to your reports from Midgard,” Frigga was smiling softly, but unable to hide the pain in her eyes. Sigyn knew she was mourning for her son. “I will get your chambers set up for you, if you do not mind residing there once more while you are here”.

Sigyn shook her head. “That is okay Frigga, I am happy to return to how I left it.”

Frigga nodded. “How long do you intend to remain on Asgard?”

“I am unsure for now,” Sigyn answered. “I just had to see him”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading so far. Loki will be making his entrance shortly!

Chapter 2

Frigga had left her to get settled in her old chambers. It was just how she remembered it. The room was a fair size, gold like the rest of the palace, but accented with blue. Her bed was warm and inviting in the center of the room, pillows haphazardly thrown on it, just as she left it...decorating was never a strength of hers. Her bookshelf was still packed full, extra books covering the table and couch in the sitting area.

To the left was a small dressing room that was mostly filled with battle or training uniforms, but did contain the few dresses she owned. Then, to the right was her bathing room containing a large soaking tub. The tub was too inviting to pass up and she quickly undressed as she poured herself a hot bath.

Sigyn leaned her head back against the tub enjoying the hot water on her skin. The steam filled the room and gave her a moment to relax. This was just what she needed after her long journey back. She couldn’t just portal from the middle of London without arousing suspicion, she had travelled for days on foot into a secluded area before signalling Heimdall to bring her back.

She had been at the University when she saw the news. She saw the chitauri arriving on Midgard, or as they called it, Earth. Sigyn would have joined in to assist in the defence, but found herself on the other side of the planet, which was much larger than she had originally anticipated. She was impressed by the team Midgard had put together, she saw clips of them on tv fighting back against the alien creatures. She felt her heartbeat quicken when she saw a quick shot of Thor. What in Hel is he doing there? She had wondered. It was then her heart had stopped and her blood went cold. There was no mistaking his sharp cheekbones, grey-blue eyes, and dark long hair. Loki was leading the attack.

Sigyn shook her head and brought herself back to the present. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily refusing to let herself think too deeply about the pain she felt that day.

She dressed quickly in grey pants and a matching tunic. She dried her long blonde hair as best as she could, brading it away from her face, which was traditional for Asgardian women. It was almost time for the evening meal and she was eager to see her friends.

Sigyn entered the dining hall. People were already filling the room, happily greeting each other, helping themselves to food and drink. She scanned the tables then spotted the group by the front of the room.

“Sigyn!” it was Fandral who saw her first leaping to his feet.

Fandral had always been very handsome and Sigyn smiled at his warm welcome. With his call to her the others sharply turned their heads, their eyes wide. Sigyn grinned at her old friends. “Hello Fandral, Volstagg, Hogan, Sif, and hello Prince Thor,” she gave each of them a hug as they raced to her. 

“Lady Sigyn!” Thor was holding her against his chest tightly. He had hugged her a little longer than the others just so pleased for her familiar warmth. He pulled back to look at her, blue eyes sparkling. She could tell he was hurting, “My Gods it’s good to see you”.

Sigyn slipped into the space they created for her between Sif and Hogan. They immediately launched into a field of questions about her mission and time on Midgard. She did her best to answer their curiosities as she joined in their feast.

“Lady Sigyn,” the smile was gone from Thor, his voice quieter than usual. “You must have heard about the attack”.

She knew he really meant, you must know what Loki has done? She nodded somberly. “I did hear about it, which is why I had to come. I feel terrible I couldn’t have been there”.

Sif squeezed her hand. “You were not sent to Midgard to defend it,” she reminded her. Sif and Sigyn had always been close. They were often the only two females that accompanied the Royal Asgardian Army and Thor on quests. “That was atrocious, even for Loki”.

The men, Thor excluded, murmured in agreement. It was no secret they were never a fan of Thor’s younger brother. Sigyn chose not to reply, she thought she knew Loki better than that, but she must have been mistaken.

Thor offered a small sad smile. “He’s not the same man we knew”.

Sigyn nodded sadly and returned to her food, grateful when the conversation moved elsewhere. She noticed Thor was pushing his food around rather than eating it, which was very unlike him. He had no problem enjoying many beverages and though he could tolerate alcohol well she knew it wouldn’t be long before he reached that point. 

Not interested in seeing Thor and Fandral engage in a wrestling match, which was almost certain on nights like these, she said her goodbyes and took the long route back to her room. 

The stars were always brilliant here at night, and the way Asgard glowed in the moonlight was electric. She felt the cool air on her skin and flowing through her hair. She stopped to admire the horses in the paddock, remembering the first time she had ridden one and the way Loki laughed as she was thrown off into the mud. He was always severe and sarcastic, even as a child, but he had extended his hand to help her up. 

The quiet of her room was almost unsettling. She was used to the hustle and bustle outside her apartment window back on Midgard. Unable to sleep she wondered if she would be able to project to the dungeons, just to see him for a second. She promised she wouldn’t let herself be seen, wouldn’t attempt to speak to him, she just needed to see him.

She quieted her mind, activated the limited magic she had, and tried to project. She felt a sharp surge of energy push back and when she opened her eyes she was still in her room. Either her magic had gotten weaker due to lack of use, or they had placed a block around the cells to prevent people from projecting down there. Knowing Odin, she assumed it was the latter.

Eventually she fell asleep despite feeling the turmoil of emotions rolling inside her. In her dreams she saw simpler times. Racing Thor through the forest, practicing sparring with Sif, the one night Loki had extended his hand to her asking her to dance during the autumn celebration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a good female friendship! Hang tight, next chapter is a Loki chapter.

Chapter 3

After breakfast Sigyn joined Sif at the training grounds. They were practicing sparring with each other, Sif was moving significantly slower than she normally would knowing very well the other girl was out of practice.

Sigyn laughed. “I have tried to remain active on Midgard, but kickboxing classes are just not the same.”

“Kickboxing?” Sif raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

This just caused Sigyn to laugh harder as she tried to explain different ways Midgardian mortals kept in shape.

“That does not seem very productive,” Sif said after hearing about a class about ‘exercise dancing’ as Sigyn had explained it.

“It is for fun,” Sigyn explained. “Most Midgardians do not have to worry about wars or serious threats...well until…” her eyes looked to the ground.

Sif’s mouth had become a thin line. “I never trusted Loki,” she said quietly. “But what he did came as a shock, even to me”. Sif had begun to pace. “You should have seen his eyes the day Thor dragged him back here. I had never seen the darkness in him like I did that day. He looked like he had enjoyed it, Sigyn”.

Sigyn put her heads in her hands squeezing her eyes shut and sighing heavily. “I just do not understand what could have set him off”. Sif’s eyebrows shot straight up. “What is it?” Sigyn questioned.

Sif sighed sharply. “I did not realize you had not heard…” she started. Sigyn’s eyes wide, hoping she would hurry and continue. “Loki had just found out about his true heritage. He reacted just as the All Father had expected…”

Gasping Sigyn replied, “How did he find out?”

“On Jotunheim, we were all there on a mission on behalf of King Odin...he believes he is a monster. His excuse for his actions were that he was just fulfilling the role he was born to play”.

“Oh Gods,” Sigyn raked her hands through her hair. She had known this secret for a while, she had overheard a hushed conversation by accident when she arrived at Frigga’s chambers a bit earlier than she was expected. Odin had sworn her to secrecy, he refused to ever let Loki find out.

Frigga did not feel the same. She worried keeping the secret would destroy him if he ever unintentionally found out. She had argued with her husband, believing they should sit him down and speak with him about it. Odin was stubborn and refused to listen. It was unsurprising to learn that Frigga had been right.

Sif laid a hand on Sigyn’s shoulder to get her attention. She was so lost in thoughts she jumped at her touch. “I am truly sorry to be the one to tell you. I know you were close once...but he is not the same as he once was”.

Sigyn closed her eyes, smiling despite herself. “You’re not the first one to tell me that”.

Sif was due at the stables to train some young warriors. “You would make an excellent trainer as well…” Sif had said giving her one last sad look. “If you choose to stay”. She then bid her friend a fond farewell. 

“How was your first training session since your return?” Frigga had run into her on her walk back through the gardens.

“It felt like home,” Sigyn replied with a smile. The older woman was regarding her closely. “Is something on your mind Frigga?”

Frigga lowered her gaze. “You know how deeply I care for my son don’t you?” Sigyn nodded and allowed her to continue. “I cannot help but wonder what would have happened if he had run into you on Midgard. Would it have stopped his rampage?”

Sigyn’s eyes widened. “Frigga...you know I wanted to be there I-”

Frigga had held up a hand to silence her. “I do not blame you dear,” she said softly. “I just wondered if you would be the one to get through to him”.

“If he did not stop for Thor, he would never have stopped for me”.

Frigga closed her eyes for a moment. “I felt my heartbreak when Thor brought him back home. Thor himself looked devastated as he led his brother, chained and shackled before Odin. They had even provided him with a muzzle of sorts over his mouth”.

“So he could not defend himself?” Sigyn questioned.

Smiling slightly Frigga replied, “You know Loki’s trickery with words. Odin did not believe in offering him the opportunity to speak, he knew his crimes were too great and cast the sentence immediately. He was planning on sentencing him to death...but I could not allow it”. Tears had sprung up in the Queens eyes.

Sigyn squeezed her hand to offer her support. “I cannot imagine how difficult it was for you. To hear your son being sentenced to death…”

“The crimes he commited were heinous...but I just could not allow him to die”.

Sigyn bit her lip. “I cannot imagine he will feel that being left to rot in a cell is the kinder sentence,” she said quietly.

Frigga nodded. “I know...I try to make him as comfortable as I can, but he is very unhappy down there. I wish I could get him to understand it was his actions that placed him down there. He still holds his father to blame in his mind. He had stopped accepting Odin as his father entirely”. Frigga let a few tears escape her deep blue eyes. “Last time I spoke with him...he told me I wasn’t his mother”.

“Oh…” Sigyn had quickly pulled Frigga in for a hug. She had only seen the Queen cry a few times before, she usually held together so well. Sigyn couldn’t even begin to fathom the pain she must be feeling to hear those words.

“It is okay dear,” Frigga let her go. “He is not of sound mind. He is still in turmoil. I fear something has worked its way into his head. He is not himself at all”. Sigyn just nodded. “Every time I speak with him, he sounds so convincing that he has done the right thing...keep that in mind when you see him this evening…”

Sigyn’s eyes widened as Frigga smiled at her. “I get to see him?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further ado....Loki....

Chapter 4

Sigyn was pacing in her room. She had finished at dinner, though she barely ate, and had returned to her chambers. Frigga had told her to wait for the guards to fetch her to take her down to the dungeons.

She felt a knot tightening in her stomach wondering what she would find when she got down there. It had been four years since she had last seen him in person and if everyone else was correct, she would be going to meet a stranger.

Pushing the fear back as there was a knock on the door she called, “Come in”.

A guard in his gold armor swung open the door and nodded to her. “Please come with me,” he walked ahead of her down the hallway.

They walked in silence down the corridors and then down the dark stone steps. Sigyn could count on one hand the amount of times she had been down here. It was eerie, dark, and put her on edge. There were rows of little cells, the silvery barriers sparkling to remind the detainee’s they were trapped. 

Prisoner’s rattled the cages as they saw her, though fortunately many of the cells we’re empty. Her eyes fell on the largest cell at the end of the cell block. It contained a small cot, a chair, a desk, and a few books. The lights were bright white and magnified the features on it’s inhabitant.

Loki stood in the center of the cell close to the barrier. His expression had been curious upon the guards arrival, but his eyebrows shot up when his gaze reached Sigyn.

“Well, well, well,” he said, his voice low. “It took destroying a city to bring you back to Asgard. Had I known that, I would have done it sooner”.

Sigyn was put off by the unfamiliar darkness in his eyes. “Loki,” she said simply. “What were you thinking?”

He slammed a fist against the barrier, leaning forward menacingly. Sigyn jumped back and the guard raised his weapons. “Did they not tell you?” he spat. “I am a monster”.

Sigyn motioned for the guard to back down. She had feared that he would react like this. He was the master of the facade. 

“You are not a monster Loki,” her voice displayed the truth behind her words and she hoped he could tell she was being sincere.

“I slaughtered them. The Midgardians you love so much...I watched them fall at my feet, by my own hand”. He was staring directly into her eyes, she could see the pain behind them. “When I get out of here, and I assure you I will, I will show you what kind of man I truly am”.

Sigyn refused to let herself react to his words. She would not give him the satisfaction. She held his gaze, willing herself to not be the first to look away. “I really don’t think Odin is ever going to let you out of here, and if you escape you know they will not hesitate to kill you on sight”.

He leaned back from the barrier, his nostrils flaring. She had clearly struck a nerve by using his father’s name. He began to pace along the edge of the barrier staring straight at the floor before him. “Death would be better than this,” he hissed. “I cannot live out my days as a caged animal”.

She had to admit he certainly looked like one. She was reminded of a black wolf she had seen at a Midgardian zoo, as it had paced along the fence while she had visited with some mortal classmates.

Loki had stopped pacing and turned to face her sharply. “Why have you come?”

Sigyn wasn’t sure how to explain herself. “I saw the news that day, I saw the attack on New York. I came because I needed to see you for myself,” she laughed darkly. “I did not want to believe what the others told me. Loki, I wanted to believe you were still in there. I really did…”

“And what do you believe now?” his jaw was clenched as his eyes burned into her soul.

She raised her chin trying to come across stronger than she felt. “If you truly believe yourself a monster, then maybe a monster is what you have become…”

Sigyn turned and marched back to the staircase. She resisted the urge to look back when she heard the furniture in his cell fly and smash against the walls.

Punching a training dummy seemed like a good outlet, though it didn’t remove the memory of that conversation from her mind. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, wiping the sweat from her brow.

“I take it the conversation with my brother did not go well,” Thor mused, standing a few feet away leaned up against the wall.

Sigyn shook her head sadly. “I didn’t want to believe it…”

Thor placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. “Neither did I. We always fought as children, I never wanted to fight against him in war…”

She nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder as well. “I know. I also know you did all you could for him Thor…”

He smiled gently. “Thank you Lady Sigyn. Though he has changed he remains my brother”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we think Sigyn should try seeing him again? Dun dun dunnnnn.

Chapter 5

It had been a little over a week since her visit with Loki. Sigyn had distracted herself from the disappointment by training with Sif, spending time with Thor, or enjoying a meal with her friends. She had started to feel like her time there was coming to a close. She had seen him, seen who he had become and now it was probably best she return to her duties on Midgard. 

There was a soft knock on her door. “Come in,” she called.

The door opened and Frigga entered. “Good morning dear Sigyn,” she said softly.

Sigyn bowed hastily having not expected to be greeted by the Queen. “Good morning”.

“Odin has informed me that you intend to return to Midgard to continue your duties,” Frigga had walked further into her room trailing a hand over one of the books opened on the table.

“Yes, I have been absent from my post for too long now”.

Frigga shook her head. “If you wish to say we can get your position changed. Sif mentioned she could use help training young warriors”.

“Odin entrusted me to study Midgard, have my reports not been sufficient?”

“They have been excellent and thorough as always,” Frigga insisted. “The mortals will soon grow suspicious that you are aging slower than them and will be forced to move...so why not move back home? We can send another advisor to study Midgard for a while...or does this not feel like home anymore?”

“This will always be my home,” she answered quickly. “I will think on it. Thank you”.

Frigga nodded. “I will see you this evening”.

Sigyn bid her farewell then sat on the edge of her bed. She had been feeling restless on Midgard for a while yet. She had been careful not to get too attached to any of the mortals. Their lives were fleeting compared to an Asgardian and she always knew she wouldn’t be able to stay in one place for too long. Sigyn had to admit that moving to a new place and starting again with a new identity did not sound inviting. She could be herself here. She had real friends here.

“Stay!” Sif was begging her over dinner. “Imagine how fantastic it would feel to work together again?”

Sigyn laughed. “I know it would Sif, I know it would!”

“I would be happy to see you around here once more,” Fandral winked, flirty by nature.

Thor punched him in the arm. “I’m sure Lady Sigyn had plenty of eligible suitors that are not scoundrels like yourself,” he teased.

Fandral feigned shock. “Me? A scoundrel you say?”

The group burst into laughter. Sigyn picked up Fandral’s hand, “You will always hold a special place in my heart”. Fandral puffed out his chest before she finished, “But you are most certainly a scoundrel”.

This caused the group to laugh harder and the release of tension felt good. Sigyn had missed them all despite any history that was there. Fandral had been her first kiss after all. It was literally decades ago when they were teenagers. He had taken her hand during a celebratory feast, led her outside to the lake, and planted one on her.

Sigyn was never exactly interested in Fandral. Sure he was handsome, charming, and an excellent warrior, but the passion just wasn’t there. She enjoyed their little fling though it didn’t last long.

The group had moved on to other topics now. Volstagg was doing an excellent impression of Thor when he had too much to drink.

“I’m going to stay,” Sigyn blurted. The others turned to look at her, then broke into a celebratory cheer and passed her another drink.

Sigyn woke up late the next morning. Her head hurt from the amount she had drank the night before. Asgardians were typically better at handling their alcohol, but she had to admit she had overdone it. Her friend's enthusiasm was infectious and she was touched at how thrilled they were to have her around.

She had a few days before she was set to begin instructing the young warriors alongside Sif and wasn’t sure how she was going to spend her day. Just as she had finished dressing there was an abrupt knock at the door.

A guard stood outside in the hallway holding a letter. “For you Lady Sigyn,” he said simply.

“Thank you,” she accepted the letter and watched as the guard turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as she opened the letter there was no mistaking who it was from. Frigga always had the most beautiful penmanship. 

_Sigyn,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I apologize for not having the time to visit you myself, but I have been called to assist in a strategy meeting._

_I am delighted that you have decided to remain on Asgard with us and am sure you are looking forward to getting out on the training grounds with the young ones._

_The reason I am writing to you is to let you know Loki has been asking about you. I know this will come as quite a shock after how your last interaction went. I do not ever want you to feel pressured to do anything you are not comfortable with, but did think you should know._

_If you would like to visit with him I have allowed you to be one of the few that can pass the projection barrier. If you choose to see him and things become uncomfortable you can pull yourself back and will be unable to be harmed...not that I believe he would harm you._

_Once again, do not feel that you must see him, but send him my love if you do._

_Frigga_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sigyn wasn’t sure what she wanted to do. She didn’t know if it was even worth trying again. She did have to admit she was curious why he had asked after her and that curiosity soon won out over her doubts.

She sat on the floor and leaned back against her bed and shut her eyes. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she found herself standing inside Loki’s cell.

He was sitting against the wall, legs outstretched with a book opened on his lap. His hand paused mid page turn as he looked up, eyebrows wrinkling his forehead as he stared at her.

Sigyn threw her hands up in front of her trying to break the tension. “I come in peace”.

Loki smiled, and set the book down on the table as he stood. “I know…”

He had turned his back to her, hands behind his back, lost in thought. She was glad to see he was more relaxed this time around, but still kept her guard up. She knew his anger and knew it could flip like a switch.

“I honestly did not believe you would come back. I had accepted the fact I would never see you again,” his voice was soft, though there was an uncertain edge to it.

Sigyn bit her lip. “I thought the same myself...if you would like me to be honest”.

He choked out a laugh. “I could always count on your honesty,” he turned back towards her, still playing the part of the trapped animal.

He picked up a figurine from his bedside table, it was a small horse. Sigyn recognized it as a treasured object from Loki’s childhood. He had loved playing the part of the perfect prince, riding horses brought him great joy and made him act as if he were a royal king from a storybook. Sigyn knew instantly Frigga had brought this to him, willing him to remember who he really was.

Loki turned it over in his long fingers, his eyes unfocused. “I hear you have decided to stay…”

“News travels fast”.

“Did you grow tired of Midgard? I never understood what you nor Thor saw in those mortals”.

“You know very well why I had to leave,” she said bitterly. “I also could not disobey your father”.

She failed to notice the way he twitched at the word ‘father’ and now he set the horse down with a thud that startled her. “Odin is not my father,” he breathed. She took a step back nervously and immediately realized her mistake. Loki’s eyes had immediately changed, sparkling with rage. “Oh good. Now you’re afraid of me…” he growled, taking a few steps towards her. “Do you finally understand Sigyn? Do you finally understand how much you should fear me?”

Sigyn had never heard him sound this menacing. She instinctively reached out her hand wanting to place it gently against his cheek to soothe him. He closed his eyes and lifted his hand towards her wrist as if he was going to lean into her touch. But then he felt his hand slip through the empty air and his eyes snapped back open. She was staring at him sadly as her image had begun to fade.

When her eyes opened and she found herself back in her room she was startled to find she was crying. She pulled her knees towards her, wrapping her arms around them and buried her face trying to stop the tears.

She had seen the way his face had softened as he thought she went to touch him, then the hopelessness in his eyes when he remembered she wasn’t actually there. That last look before she had vanished burned into the back of her eyelids. That was the Loki she knew, he was still in there.

Sif had noticed that Sigyn had been exceptionally quiet at their lunchtime meal. She pulled her aside as she had left the dining hall. “What has happened Sigyn?”

Sigyn’s first thought was to lie, but she knew Sif would see right through her. She let out a sigh, “I saw him again…”

Sif had closed her eyes, throwing her head back. She took a breath before carefully replying, “I do not understand why you would torment yourself further. I told you he-”

“He’s still in there,” Sigyn was staring at her friend desperately. She knew Sif had her reservations, but watched her expression soften. “I know I sound like a fool…”

Sif shook her head. “I know how you felt about him once, Sigyn,” she said softly. “You knew him best so if you say he’s still in there, then I believe you”.

Sigyn pulled her in for a hug. “That’s just what I needed to hear,” she smiled at her friend. “I knew I could count on you”.

Walking across the gardens Sigyn was looking for someone. It didn’t take long to spot Thor dressed in his training uniform heading back in from the ground.

“Thor!” Sigyn called, jogging to meet him as he had stopped to wait for her. 

“Pleasant day?” Thor asked. 

Sigyn ignored the questions. “I saw Loki again”.

Thor furrowed his brow. “Oh? Was he unpleasant to you again?”

The touch of concern in his voice made her smile. “He is still in there Thor”.

She watched his eyes widen. “Lady Sigyn, I wished to believe that as well, but-”

Sigyn grabbed his hands firmly, cutting him off. “I could feel it”.

When they were young Loki and Sigyn had similar interests. While Thor trained with his father in combat only, Loki split his time learning the mystic arts with his mother and Sigyn often tagged along. Frigga had been raised by witches herself, and was an expert teacher.

Sigyn was never quite as good as Loki, but had learned a few very valuable skills during her time. The only skill she fully excelled at was reading people’s energies. No matter where she went she was able to see other auras. The auras were completely telling about a person, though she had worked very hard to turn off her abilities while on Midgard. Being surrounded by such a variety of people in a small area was draining and often gave her a headache. When Loki had looked at her like that it had unlocked something within her. For the first time in a long time she had felt his energy reach out hesitantly and touch hers. The feeling had been unmistakably him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did we learn from this? Never say the word “father” in front of Loki!
> 
> Poor guy though! He’s going through it!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“You couldn’t actually come?” Loki’s tone was neutral. He didn’t even look up from his book.

Sigyn had appeared in his cell once again. She wished she had waited to come up with a better plan, but couldn’t put off another visit any longer deciding she would just make it up as she went.

“You know they wouldn’t have let me in here in the flesh. Would you rather I came down myself and had to stay on the other side of that barrier?” he still hadn’t looked up. “Loki?”

He visibly flinched at the sound of his name and finally met her eye. His face was unreadable, but his eyes gave him away. They looked like they were pleading with her. “Why do you come to see me?”

She sat on the floor in front of him a little distance away. Those eyebrows of his turned up like he worried she was going to say something that would hurt him. “I know who you really are Loki. I know you’re still you. I need to understand what happened to you”.

His expression morphed immediately. “I told you already, you don’t know me at all”.

Sigyn sighed. “Loki,” her eyes stared pointedly into his. “I can feel you”.

He recoiled slightly, suddenly remembering her abilities. By the way he was frowning Sigyn was sure he was about to yell at her. “Tell me what you saw”.

Sigyn wasn’t sure she had even heard him right; he had said it so softly. “Your energy is still glowing green and gold. It’s dim and dark, but it’s still you”.

Loki raked a hand through his long dark hair. “He found me while I was weak,” he slammed a fist on the ground.

“Who did?” 

His expression hardened. “Leave”.

“Excuse me?” Sigyn was still sitting on the ground staring at him.

“I need you to leave”.

“Loki, I just want to understand. I-”

In one swift movement he had stood sending the chair next to him crashing to the ground. “You’re not even here”. He stepped forward waving his hands through the empty air where her body should have been.

Sigyn fought to keep the projection alive for a moment longer. “You can push me away all you want Loki. I will not give up. Like it or not...I do care about you”. Then she was gone.

Loki stood rigid in his cell. His fists clenched, his head hung low. Her words had made him feel something. For the first time in a long time he had felt something other than betrayal, hatred, or anguish. His mind told him not to fall for it and that it wouldn’t last, but his traitorous heart had already swelled with pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Loki...just give in already! 
> 
> Thanks for reading friends! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!? Chapter 7 was kind of short...and I was excited for this little moment.

Chapter 8

Loki awoke to a noise in his cell and was unsurprised to open his eyes to a severe looking Sigyn. She was standing a good distance away from him as if expecting him to lash out the second he woke up.

“You’re early today,” he shot her a look as he sat up. “I do not understand what you are waiting for me to say, Sigyn”.

“You do not have to say anything,” Sigyn said, taking a seat in the empty chair. “I am merely here to prove a point?”

“And what point would that be?” his words were sharp.

She wasn’t looking at him and was instead leaning back in the chair examining her nails. “That you still have friends here”.

Loki was silent for a moment. “Friends…” he repeated as if it was a dirty word. He stood and began to pace. “Friends who won’t look at me. Friends that know in the back of their mind that I am an untrustworthy beast. Friends that can’t even be in the same room as me”. The fury was evident on his features, energy crackled around him.

Sigyn stood up sensing the immediate danger she was in. “Loki stop!” she cried out grabbing his wrist before he blew the room apart.

Loki flinched at the feeling of her cool hand as it touched his forearm. It took a moment for him to register that she had a firm grip on his wrist...which meant she was actually there. 

“You…” he started, but trailed off when he saw her gentle smile.

“I’m here,” she finished softly.

All anger was forgotten as his eyes darted from her grip on his wrist to her eyes. He slowly reached out a hand and cupped the side of her face, his eyes wide as if he didn’t actually believe it.

“Oh Gods,” Loki had pulled away from her and stepped back. “I almost…” he raked his hand through his hair. “I was about to tear this room apart”.

“But you didn’t”. He wouldn’t look at her. “Loki…”

Sigyn could see the turmoil in his eyes, his face twisted in despair. It was as if two sides of him were fighting for control and she wasn’t sure which was winning.

“If I had...hurt you…” his voice was shaking, his fists clenched at his side. “Then I truly would have become the part of the monster from a child’s nightmares…”

“There’s no use dwelling on something that has not happened Loki. I trust you. You wouldn’t have hurt me”.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short. Sigyn had tilted her face towards him, stood on the tips of her toes, and pressed her lips to his. Before he even had the chance to react she stumbled back, her eyes wide.

“I...I should not have…” she turned and walked straight to the edge of the cell. Nodding at the guards they let her out and Loki watched as she quickly escaped down the hall without glancing back.

Loki raised a hand to touch his mouth, completely caught off guard by what has transpired. He wondered briefly if he should have called after her, tried to stop her from leaving. The fact of the matter was that she was gone and he was left reeling in the aftermath.

Sigyn didn’t slow her pace until she was completely shut in her chambers. She threw herself face down on her bed and pulled a pillow over his head. What had she been thinking? It was a momentary lapse of judgement that she could never let happen again.

His genuine concern at the idea of hurting her had brought up some old memories. When they were young and training together he was always concerned when she was knocked to the ground, he would stop and pull her to his feet. 

It was that Loki she could remember loving. It was the first time she had admitted it in a long time, but back then she knew her feelings for him extended beyond that of friendship. She never told him, convincing herself that it was not reciprocated due to a few things Loki had implied. She knew that the King and Queen would decide on suitable suitors for both of their sons. It was best not to get involved.

At this time Loki had been spending less and less time with her, and as he had aged, Loki had begun attracting more friends of the female variety. He had been overshadowed for so long it was easy for him to enjoy the sudden attention.

Sigyn had been especially devastated the day she met Theoric. On her way to the training grounds she had passed Loki, he was openly flirting with one of the healers that worked in the palace. She had run past them and then almost straight into the handsome stranger.

Theoric was golden haired, muscular, and kind. He had shown how interested he was in her from the moment he laid eyes on her. They began courting shortly after meeting and Sigyn had begun to feel like she had moved past her feelings for Loki, especially as he seemed to never be around.

Before she knew it Theoric had proposed. She still remembered the very moment he asked her. Her heart skipped a beat, it was a huge decision. She loved Theoric, but she knew this meant forgetting any attachment she had with Loki. She would never forget the look on Theoric’s face when she said yes, nor would she forget the brief flash in Loki’s eyes when he heard the news.

Theoric had died tragically in battle before their wedding, leaving Sigyn devastated. She couldn’t go anywhere on Asgard without being filled with memories. She didn’t leave her room for weeks. It was then Odin sent her to Midgard as an official advisor in Midgardian affairs. She used the time to heal, to rebuild, and to try her best to forget.

Now she was back on Asgard and the memories still lingered, most came rushing back. To top it all off she had just overstepped a major boundary. She wasn’t sure if she should try and return to apologize to Loki, or forget it ever happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Loki had begun to think Sigyn would never return. It had been over a week since she had kissed him and fled. Or at least, he thought it had been that long, it wasn’t easy to tell time in the dungeons. If it wasn’t for the regular meal times and the changing of the guard, he wouldn’t know if it was night or day. 

Her absence had given him time to think. His brain kept bringing him back to the day she had left. He had meant to catch her before she went, he felt that he should say something. His father had tied him up longer than he expected and he got to the bridge just in time to see her go. Her long hair blowing behind her as she walked down the bridge to the bifrost. 

He was known for always knowing the right words to say, but when it came to this specific goodbye it was like his brain shut off. Truthfully, he was almost relieved when he didn’t have to try and voice his thoughts that day.

“Loki,” her voice rang in his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut. Great, now you’re hearing voices, he thought miserably. “Loki,” this time it sounded closer.

He snapped his eyes open just to see her being let into his cell. Her big eyes were sad and he thought she looked embarrassed as she approached him. He was amused at the thought of her being so worried about the smallest kiss on the lips that happened a week ago.

Loki watched her bite her lower lip, avoiding his gaze. He wondered if she was going to speak or if she was waiting on him. The awkward tension was thick, Loki found himself circling her slowly, weighing his next move.

She looked like cornered prey, rooted in the spot. She finally went to speak, “Loki, I-”

In a fluid motion, Loki had stepped forward, entangled his arms around her body, and pulled her against him. He pressed his lips to hers, feeling as if fire was burning through him. He knew he should have resisted, he knew there would be consequences, but at this moment he didn’t care.

Sigyn broke the kiss and was staring into his eyes as if she was unsure who he was. He wondered if he should try and smooth it over or brush it off, but then she brought her hand to touch his face, running her fingers along his cheekbone, then following his hairline, behind his ear and down his neck.

He closed his eyes at her touch and whispered, “Please...stop…”

She paused but only for a moment before she had grabbed his chin and forced his eyes to meet hers. “Stop what?” her voice was barely above a whisper.

Loki had lost all control. He had pulled her onto his lap, perched on the edge of his bed. He kissed her as if she was the fresh breath of air, right before you thought you would drown. He moved his lips to her neck and then her collarbone. She leaned her head back, her hands tangling in his hair.

“Shit,” he breathed against her neck with a laugh. The guards had begun to hammer their fists on the barrier.

“Are you alright?” They were looking at Sigyn as if they were wary of her.

Loki smirked. “Oh good,” he muttered. “Now they think I’ve manipulated your mind”.

Sigyn was assuring the guards that she was okay, but looked at him over her shoulder. “I guess in a way you have…”

The guards had demanded she be escorted out and neither of them had the chance to say anything more before she was removed from the dungeon. For once, she had glanced back at him and it had caused an unfamiliar feeling of hope to bubble in his chest.

“Sigyn?”

Hearing her name startled her. She had left the dungeons, walked straight to the lake, and was now throwing rocks into the smooth surface. Originally she tried to skip a few rocks, like they did on Midgard, but she couldn’t get the hang of it. It quickly became aggressively lobbing stones in an effort to distract her cluttered thoughts, which were just: What the hell was that? What the hell was that? What the hell was that?

She looked over her shoulder to find a very curious looking Frigga. Frigga, looking serene as always, in her white and gold dress and robes was eyeing her with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh! Hello my Queen,” Sigyn jumped up to meet her.

“I hear your meeting with Loki went a little better today..” she smiled gently.

Sigyn felt her face flush. Frigga’s knowing eyes told her she knew exactly what had transpired. The guards must have told her immediately, it had barely been 20 minutes.

Sigyn wasn’t sure how to explain herself, but fortunately Frigga didn’t expect her to. The older woman reached out to touch Sigyn’s arm. “You two should sit down and have an honest conversation dear. There seems to be quite a bit of unresolved memories between you. It is time to put it all out in the open.”

“I am not...I am not certain what you mean,” Sigyn stammered, but the truth was she knew exactly what the Queen was implying. Maybe she hadn’t hid her feelings for him as well as she had thought all those years ago.

Frigga gave her arm a squeeze. “Talk to him. He may surprise you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy some heartwarming, fluffy, goodness!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sigyn found herself flat on her back, her head snapped back and hit the dirt with a thud. “Ow,” she moaned with a laugh.

Sif returned her laugh reaching down to help her up. “Are you alright? I’m sorry...I thought you saw that coming?”

“No, sorry, my mind was elsewhere,” Sigyn rubbed the back of her head. That’s what she got for letting her guard down while sparring with Sif. She had flipped her right over like she was a ragdoll, but Sif was always the better fighter.

“Why have you been so distracted?” Sif’s brow was furrowed.

Sigyn shrugged. “Oh do not worry, I’m just thinking about something Frigga said yesterday…”

“I am not sure why she still insists you see him,” Sif was frowning. “If he hasn’t made any effort to explain himself then he is not going to”.

Sigyn bit her lip awkwardly. “I see your point, but we have been...making progress…”

Fortunately Sif didn’t question what she meant. “Well, time to think about more pressing matters! What are we going to go over with the young warriors today?”

“Basic defense tactics?” Sigyn was eager to change the subject. Her excitement for her new position bubbled in her chest.

The two women tidied up their equipment before welcoming their students to the training field. It would be quite a few of these children’s first time holding a training stick. They lined them up, introduced themselves, and got them started.

Sigyn was walking through the groups watching the young ones sparring against each other. She was impressed at how focused and eager they were, though this was the first lesson of the session, she hoped they would stay this motivated.

Sif had stopped to chat with a young girl. Only one of two that had come out to training today.

“You can do anything they can do,” Sif was telling her strongly.

The girl smiled up at her. “Thank you Lady Sif. I want to be just like you”.

Sigyn felt her heart warm as Sif was now practically glowing. For as long as she had known her, Sif was making waves for women everywhere. She never backed down from a fight, was out there in the fields with the men, and was eager to have more women become warriors. Her grit and determination was one of the things Sigyn admired most about her.

Sure, Sigyn was technically a woman warrior as well, but she didn’t have the same strength as her friend. Her years on Midgard had set her back a bit, but she was forever grateful to have Sif to help get her back up to speed.

Hours passed and they wrapped up their teachings just in time for dinner. They walked together into the dining hall and joined the rest of their friends.

“Ah, Lady Sif, Lady Sigyn,” Thor nodded to each of them and slid down the bench to make room. “How was training?”

“It was excellent,” Sif’s eyes were dancing, still pleased she had managed to inspire that young girl.

Thor smiled and patted her on the shoulders. “Glad to hear it”. He then turned to address Sigyn, “How have your meetings gone with my brother?”

Sigyn felt herself blush and prayed no one noticed. “They are going as well as they can be at this time,” she said simply.

“Has he been kinder to you?”

“Yes,” Sigyn’s blush deepened, suddenly thinking about the feeling of his lips on hers. “He’s been much kinder”.

Thor grinned. “Excellent. He seemed in better spirits when I visited him today, though not as keen to see me I’m afraid”.

“Oh!” Sigyn’s eyes widened. Had he told Thor about their last meeting? She doubted it, Loki wouldn’t be the type to kiss and tell. “How did it go? Did he say anything yet? About what happened?”

The others were leaning in, waiting for Thor’s response. He reached into the center of the table to help himself to some more potatoes, coughing at his friends with an eyebrow raised. They immediately clued in that he didn’t want them eavesdropping, and resumed a different conversation around them.

Thor leaned closer to Sigyn, “He has not said who, but I do believe someone else guided his actions”.

Sigyn nodded eagerly. “That’s what I have been thinking too. If only he would tell us, then maybe Odin would-”

Thor shook his head. “My father is a stubborn man. He believes Loki’s actions are still his responsibility, whether he initiated them or not”.

She sighed and dropped her shoulders knowing he was right. “Loki has been a fan of mischief in the past, but New York was a whole different thing…”

“I agree,” Thor gently squeezed her hand. “We will get to the bottom of this eventually…”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next time Sigyn came to visit she was wearing her training uniform and had a smudge of dirt on her cheek. Loki had smiled as he looked her over, knowing very well she had just run there from the training grounds.

She looked timid, perhaps worrying he was going to grab her again. Maybe I made a wrong move? Loki wondered to himself.

He had been in the dungeon’s for a while now. The grey cloth shirt and pants made him feel disheveled. He knew his hair had become unruly as well and wished he could have washed, gotten some fresh air, or stretched his legs.

When he was first sentenced to be down here he was miserable. He would have rather been sentenced to death. But then the first few weeks made him feel more comfortable. He had plenty of time to read and plenty of peace and quiet, which suited him just fine.

Though he could feel himself growing more restless the last few days. He had the memories that he had stirred up to thank for that. Having Sigyn back on Asgard made him wish they were still teenagers, he could think of many things he would have done differently if he was given another shot. Maybe then he wouldn’t have fallen into the darkness, maybe then he wouldn’t be damned to a cage for the rest of his life, maybe then she wouldn’t be standing in front of him so timidly like a deer in the headlights.

“May I sit?” Sigyn gestured to the seat in front of him. He nodded and watched her wince as she sat, clearly she had taken a few knocks at training. “It seems we need to talk…”

Loki was surprised at the way those words made the blood drain from his face. He sat on the edge of the bed looking at her. She was tugging at a few loose threads on the hem of her shirt.

“If I have made you uncomfortable, we do not have to talk about it,” he told her, his voice low. 

Her eyes shot up to meet his, realizing she was giving him the wrong impression. “Gods no Loki. It’s just...being back here has made me think about some things, and if I expect you to trust me and be honest with me...then I should be more honest with you”. 

Loki nodded. It was hard to tell where this was going. Was she about to tell him she had taken a Midgardian husband? That she changed her mind and was returning to the mortal planet?

She took a deep breath as she plucked up the courage to say what she wanted to say. “I know emotions and feelings are not your wheelhouse,” she started. “But just hear me out. You know I left Asgard because...of Theoric. It’s true I was devastated when he died, I still mourn for him, but there was more to it than that.”

She paused, waiting to see if he would say anything. His calculated eyes just remained on her and he didn’t utter a word.

Letting out another breath she continued, “Loki I...being here on Asgard was just too painful. There were too many memories here, too many things I regretted, but my biggest regret was not being truthful about my feelings for you”. The words were tumbling out now, she wasn’t being as direct as she meant to, but just kept going worried if he interrupted her she wouldn’t get it all out. “I loved you Loki”.

Sigyn wished he would say something. She felt the minutes tick by as his gaze was unfocused, staring at the wall behind her. Just as she was debating leaving, feeling embarrassed he broke his silence with a laugh. “Damn…” he said, closing his eyes. “Had I known...I had believed you were interested in the more knoble type. When I heard Theoric was courting you, it made perfect sense. You would be good together, and he would be good to you. I never thought I had even a fraction of a chance with you. I was so jealous,” he laughed again, raking his hands through his hair. “I almost killed Fandral the day I found out he had kissed you”.

Sigyn wondered if he was saying what she thought he was saying. She found herself smiling at the idea of Loki being angry about Fandral. Fandral was a flirt, he probably kissed half the woman in Asgard by this point. “You had so many options. I thought I would have heard word of your marriage while I was on Midgard, what happened to you after I left?”

Loki couldn’t avoid her sad eyes. It was true that the more honest she was with him, the more honest he wanted to be with her. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I accompanied Thor to Jotunheim where I was suddenly confronted with my real heritage. The shock of it all was enough for me to lash out at Odin, where he admitted he took me in as a boy hoping to form an alliance with the Jotun. It was devastating to learn I was just a pawn in Odin’s game. I was at my weakest when Thor returned from Midgard, I left, seeking meaning for my life elsewhere. Everyone on Asgard seemed to think I was power hungry, I never even wanted the throne, I would have been content as Thor’s advisor...if only I had the same respect in Odin’s eyes. It was then I stumbled upon…”

Sigyn worried eyebrow told him she was waiting for him to continue. He knew it was time to tell her, but hesitated knowing there could be consequences. It wasn’t like Loki to not be able to keep information to himself.

He sighed. “I found Thanos,” he watched her eyes grow wide. The rumour that the mad titan was slowly tearing apart the universe one planet at a time had been around for a long time. “They say I’m convincing, but I have nothing on Thanos. He made me believe he was right, the universe needed to be balanced, and Midgard was his next target”.

“So it wasn’t you…”

“It was. Sigyn it was me,” he held her gaze. He knew this could make her hate him forever, but she needed to make that choice for herself. “Was I manipulated? Yes, but I could have said no. I could have refused to do it...but I didn’t…I allowed him to control me.”

Sigyn considered what he had told her. “Why didn’t you say something before?”

“If Thanos finds out I’ve uttered his name to you he will not be pleased. I didn’t want you to become another target on his hit list. The more people on Asgard that know, the more likely he will be to arrive here.”

“If we tell Odin he could-”

Loki laughed darkly. “Do you honestly believe Odin would forgive my crimes? No, he’s happy to let me rot here. He would have been happy to see me die”. 

“What about Frigga”.

Loki’s smile was sad. “It may be time for you to realize this is me, for the rest of my life. I’m a forgotten, dirty criminal, and I will be until the day I die”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Loki <3


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

If it were someone else, Loki may have found her optimism irritating...but Sigyn made it seem charming somehow. She had apparently forgiven all his crimes, which was more than he could say for himself. Bless her heart for always seeking out the good in people Loki wasn’t participating in her scheming, but rather sitting on the floor, leaning back against the cot, observing.

She was determined that she would find a way to get him cleared of his crimes. She kept rambling about some kind of Midgardian job called a lawyer. He had tried to convince her it was pointless and that it would never work, but she had never been one to give up. He found her prattling amusing, she was sitting crossed legged on the floor scribbling furiously in a notebook.

If he was being honest with himself he was grateful that he seemed to have someone on his side. He wasn’t sure how he had pulled off gaining her favour, but he wouldn’t squander it.

Sigyn felt that she could get a few key players to see things her way...namly Frigga and Thor. If the three of them went to Odin and asked for a fair trial, maybe Loki would have a chance. She understood it would be a difficult position to put Odin in. On one hand he had to set an example to the people of Asgard, but deep down he loved Loki, he was his son whether either of them would admit it or not. 

“This could work…” Sigyn was pouring over her notes. This was going to take a lot of effort, but she was starting to feel confident in her plan. She grinned up at Loki from the ball she had curled herself into.

He was still not convinced this would work. He doubted Odin would even offer her council longer than it took to hear what she was asking. Her smile was contagious as he had found himself smiling, when he honestly felt no reason to. 

“I can’t wait to erase that smirk from your face when I get you out of here,” Sigyn teased. 

Loki didn’t fail to notice the way her eyes widened, realizing how that sounded. He was unable to help himself, the need to be sarcastic and tease her back was far too great. He shifted closer to her on the floor, inching towards her slowly enough to watch the blush spread across her face. “And how exactly...are you planning on doing...that?” he murmured softly.

Sigyn could feel the heat from his body, he had positioned himself so he was right next to her, his one leg bent and the other tucked underneath it. He leaned on his hand so his chest was a few inches from the back of her shoulder. She wished she could have come up with a clever response, but her mind had turned to mush. Besides, he was always the quick witted one.

His breath tickled the back of her neck. “What’s this? No plan for the future? That’s not like you,” his lips had brushed the crook of her neck and he felt her shiver. He smiled, pleased at her reaction, then he pressed his mouth to her neck. She made the most delightful sound in response that was sure to replay in his mind for at least a few weeks.

“Loki…” she found her voice, though it was not strong. “Don’t be mean…”

Reluctantly he removed his lips from her skin. “Mean?” he was mildly offended. “I am unaware of what you are implying”. 

She turned to look at him over her shoulder. His eyebrows were raised, his lips forming an amused smile. She wasn’t sure when he had become a master at flirting, but he was certainly good at it. “It’s unfair to play with me like this. I’m not a toy,” she said firmly.

Loki pulled back to sit directly in front of her so he could look her in the eye. “I assure you...I’m not playing,” there was a mischievous glint behind his grey-blue eyes. She was just staring at him as if she was waiting for him to continue. He realized he was going to have to spell it out for her. Though Loki was clever with his words, he wasn’t great at expressing emotions. Hoping it would suffice, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. After a moment he released her, “You told me you loved me in the past”. He laughed, “The funny part of that is that...I loved you too”.

Sigyn found herself seated across from Frigga and Thor. After being removed from the dungeons by force again, she was more determined than ever to get Loki out of there.

Thor had a huge smile on his face, pleased with the plan Sigyn had invented thus far. Frigga’s face, though impressed, didn’t seem to carry a lot of hope.

“Dear…” Frigga started. “I am so glad you two were finally able to speak truthfully about your pasts and I know how charming he can be, but I do not wish for you to get your hopes up about his situation”.

Sigyn went to respond, but Thor got there faster. “What does it hurt though Mother? It does not hurt to just ask Odin, explain to him our reasoning”.

Frigga sighed heavily and gently touched Thor’s cheek. “I suppose you are correct, Thor. It would not do any harm to ask, though prepare yourself...you father will not be pleased…”

Sigyn was pacing the hall nervously outside the throne room. She had changed into a beautiful blue dress and matching robes. It was the more traditional outfit choice for Asgardian women, and Frigga seemed to think it would help.

Thor was leaning against the wall right next to the door absentmindedly fidgeting with the edge of this cloak. He looked fiercely determined and Sigyn was grateful to have his stoic company while they waited.

Frigga had gone to Odin herself to explain why they were here, and why he should listen to them. Everything hung on Odin being willing to meet with them. If he refused their council, it was over before it even started.

Sigyn was rehearsing her points in her head hoping she could convince the King to see reason. The longer the minutes ticked by, the more her confidence faltered. Then she remembered how miserable and disheveled Loki was and she knew she couldn’t allow him to spend the thousands of years left of his life down there.

She was considering all the ways she could break him out of his cell. Maybe if Thor truly believed in his brother, he could help her. Just as she was about to grab Thor and go bust him out herself the doors opened. A guard nodded politely at each of them in turn and said, “The All Father will see you now”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have pointed out that this Odin is mean and yeah...he is haha I needed someone to be the villain.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Odin sat on the throne peering down at them as they approached. Frigga stood off to the side, her facial expressions unreadable.

Each step Sigyn took, echoed throughout the room. She willed her legs not to shake as she knelt before the intimidating King.

“Rise,” he said firmly. 

Thor and Sigyn stood and Thor shot his mother a smile, which she tried to return. “Father...you know why we have come…”

“Yes,” Odin’s reply was a little more than a hiss. “Your minds have been fooled into seeing your traitorous brother as an innocent”. 

“My lord...if I may,” Sigyn addressed Odin cautiously. “Loki was manipulated by Thanos...the Mad Titan. We know how powerful he is m,how difficult it would have been for Loki in his weakened emotional state, and he has an infinity stone”.

“I do not see how that forgives him of his crimes, just because he had a weak mind”.

“He was brainwashed. He was brainwashed because of your lies,” Sigyn hadn’t meant to snap and worried she had ruined it.

“Is this you, or your misguided feelings for him speaking,” Odin replied angrily. 

“I assure you, beyond emotion what is happening here is still wrong. On Midgard every person receives a fair trial before they are automatically charged. What you have done here is unfair and unjust,” she said firmly.

“So now you will have me follow a Midgardian rule? Do you not see how far behind they are in their practices? They are still trying to call magic, science,” he narrowed his gaze at the girl. “And what would you have me do? I was fair with his sentencing providing him with a comfortable cell to live out the rest of his days...would you have rather me sentence him to death?”

“Of course not,” the firmness in her voice faltered.

“I agree that Loki should have received a fair trial. Despite everything he is still our son,” Frigga was looking at Odin fiercely. Sigyn always admired her strength to stand up to him.

Odin sighed. “Frigga, I know you love the boy but the people of Asgard must understand I make no exceptions. Not even for my own...son”.

Was that a hint of love? Sigyn wondered. “I am not saying you have to reverse his sentence and let him free. Just give him the chance to explain what really happened, and then we can let the people decide”.

She had secretly hoped she wouldn’t have to play this card. She hoped Odin would just perform the trial and make the decision for himself, but if he was so concerned about pleasing Asgard then she would have to get the people involved. Unfortunately, she knew Loki didn’t have a lot of fans and Asgardians tended to hold grudges. 

The room was silent for a few long still moments before Odin sighed heavily. “Fine, we will let Asgard decide”.

Walking out of the room felt weird. Sigyn was concentrating on taking slow, careful, neutral steps away from Odin’s careful watch. This went against her true nature, which willed her to run joyfully straight down to the dungeons to tell Loki the news.

As soon as she was out of earshot and eyesight of the throne room doors, she bid farewell to Thor with great enthusiasm and gave in to the urge to run.

Loki looked up from the book he was reading as the sound of the approaching footsteps. When he saw Sigyn in a dress he set the book on the table and stood up to greet her with interest.

“Was it a special day today? Or did you just get dressed up to prove how nice it is to have access to a bath?” he teased.

She didn’t respond but instead kissed him immediately. The guards had grown tired of yelling at them about this and instead just turned around. 

“Well good afternoon to you too…” Loki smirked, curious by the sparkle in her eyes. “Why are you in such a good mood? Me?”

Sigyn ignored his sarcasm and grabbed his hand. “Loki...Loki you’re getting a trial”. 

His eyes went wide as he tilted his head back. “Wow…” is all he replied.

Sigyn could see the worry present on his face. “This is a good thing Loki. The worst that can happen is ending up back in the cell, but now you at least have a chance at freedom”.

“Who is making the decision?”

“The people of Asgard”.

Loki sucked in a breath sharply, then laughed. “You do realize they don’t like me don’t you?”

Sigyn rolled her eyes. “This is why you need to tell the absolute truth. No more worrying about Thanos finding out, no sarcastic comments, you just have to appeal to their good natured hearts”.

Loki knew better than to argue with her so he resolved himself to one quick head nod. “I assure you I will be on my best behaviour...or at least...I’ll try to be”.

She punched his shoulder causing him to fake injury. “What is the first thing you would do if granted freedom? Take a walk? Enjoy the dining hall? Visit the library?”

Loki smirked. “I would tell you, but I fear you are already too hopeful for what is surely going to be a massive disappointment”.

“Have a little faith Loki”.

He moved closer, a devilishly sly smile on his face. “I think the very first thing I’d like to do if I was allowed out of here is…” he leaned down to finish his thought by whispering the last word in her ear.

Sigyn got so warm so fast she thought she was going to pass out. Did he really just? Part of her wanted to punch him, but the other part loved the way his words made her toes curl. He’d certainly be dangerous to her mental well being if he got out of here...and he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made Odin a complete jerk (I mean...more than usual), but SOMEONE had to be the villain of the story and it ain't about to be my boy Loki! <3


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Word of the trial spread throughout the city. It was hard to go anywhere without hearing whispers of it. Worse, it was hard for Sigyn to go anywhere without people staring at her.

She knew very well what they thought of her. That she was just some lovestruck girl, captivated by a murderer's charms who thought she could change him. But no, charming as he was she wasn’t that delusional. She knew he would never be the knight-in-shining-armour type, and didn’t expect him to be. Though it was completely true her feelings for him had come rushing back, she was confident in her sound mind knowing it was more important to prove a point. Everyone deserves a fair and honest trial.

It would still be a few days before the trial would begin. Odin had immediately set to work preparing for it. Sigyn was doing her best to busy herself with work, training, or spending time with Sif and the Warriors Three. She knew none of them quite understood, nor did they believe Loki had any chance in Hel of getting out, though they would never tell Sigyn that. They did their best to steer the conversation to anything, but the upcoming trial.

Currently they sat in the dining hall having Sigyn describe fireworks. They were having a very difficult time understanding why they would waste their time with something so trivial. 

“Mortals find the colours pretty,” she tried to explain with a laugh.

“Still seems like a waste of time,” Sif muttered, still not understanding.

“Can I borrow you for a moment?” Frigga had arrived next to Sigyn.

Sigyn startled having not heard her approach. “Of course my Queen,” she stood and allowed the other woman to link arms with her.

Frigga was silent until they had reached the garden, twinkling under the night sky. “How are you feeling about the trial?” she asked.

Sigyn smiled. “All right. I keep reminding myself that no matter what happens, at least he would have had a chance. Better than where he is at right now”. 

“Agreed,” Frigga nodded with a soft smile. “I really just wanted to thank you. No one has put an effort into his well being before...well at least other than me. My heart is full knowing that he has you on his side. He and Thor have always had their differences, so I’m sure he appreciates having you on his side”.

Sigyn didn’t speak but was touched by Frigga’s words. They finished circling the garden and made their way back inside.

“Get some rest dear. It’s going to be a trying few days,” Frigga squeezed her arm and sent her on her way.

The next few days dragged and Sigyn’s anxiety levels were at an all time high. She had been to visit Loki every day trying to gently coax him into the idea of behaving. As much as he had said he would behave, she was still skeptical. She knew it only took Odin asking the wrong question, or implying something he didn’t like and Loki wouldn’t be able to help snapping at him. That would certainly not be helpful for his case.

Sigyn was pacing her room. She had about 15 minutes until she was due in the throne room for the start of the trial. She had changed her outfit already three times, more out of nervousness than anything.

She took a deep breath, smoothed out her emerald green dress, and made her way down. The throne room was completely different than she had seen it in the past. The usual silence had been replaced with a low murmur, it turns out most Asgardians were very interested in this ordeal and had turned up to be a part of it. 

Sigyn made her way to the front of the room and took the seat Thor had left for her. Thor squeezed her shoulder as a hello, but his eyes were staring straight ahead at his father.

Odin looked as stoic as always. Perched on his throne, deep in thought as he regarded the crowd carefully. Frigga looked radiant as she was seated next to him.

The crowd silenced immediately at the sound of the doors flying open. Two guards entered each holding two massive chains each. In between them was an already irritated Loki. His wrists were held together by a large set of handcuffs and his ankles had been heavily shackled as well.

Sigyn stifled a gasp at the sight of him. Is all that really necessary? The sight of his bindings had made her angry.

The crowd rubbernecked to watch him as he walked towards the throne. The chains clanged angrily as he went, Sigyn suspected he was taking longer strides in an attempt to make the sound even more dramatic.

Loki’s usual look of pure amusement by the stir he had caused was present on his face. Sigyn looked to Odin, who naturally did not seem amused.

He locked eyes with Sigyn as he passed and offered her what seemed like his first real genuine smile. She smiled back and hoped she looked confident, she didn’t need his trust in her to waver.

The crowd had begun to murmur again as he reached the front of the room. It was quickly silenced by Odin pounding his staff on the floor. He stood and stared down at his adopted son. 

“Loki, of Asgard. You are here under trial due to your crimes on Midgard. Crimes that saw the destruction of one of their cities and the death of their people. How do you plead?”

Loki turned his face up to look at Odin confidently. “Innocent”. Then the audience erupted into chaos.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was clear a good number of the population had already formed an opinion. Sigyn felt her blood boiling and fought to keep her anger in check. Thor squeezed her hand as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. 

She came to the realization too late, most of these people had come for entertainment purposes rather than for justice. Just as she was worrying this would turn out to be a massive mistake, she saw Loki through his head back and laugh. The sound dulled the noise of the crowd. Of course he’s eating this up Sigyn rolled her eyes.

“Why hold this at all if you’ve already made up your mind?” Loki raised his eyebrows at Odin.

“You are mistaken Loki,” Odin said firmly. “I have not made up my mind. However, if you choose to waste my time you will be immediately thrown back into that cell and will never see the light of day again”.

Loki looked like he was going to make a snarky reply, but caught Sigyn’s fearful gaze just in time. He gulped and took a steadying breath. “I will not waste anyone’s time”.

“So tell us Loki...what caused your actions on Midgard?”

Still looking Sigyn in the eye as if trying to prove he was honouring his promise he answered. “I was manipulated by...another powerful force”.

Odin was already impatient. “Tell us Loki. Who could have possibly controlled a Prince of Asgard to act in such a way?”

“I’m not Asgardian,” Loki reminded him darkly.

Sigyn felt like putting her head and her hands, but resisted and instead stared hopelessly at him. Odin didn’t respond, but Loki could clearly tell he was on borrowed time.

“It was...Thanos,” he finally admitted it.

There were audible gasps in the crowd, Odin’s good eye had grown large, and poor Frigga looked as if she would faint.

“Thanos is no more than a story…”

Loki shook his head. “I assure you he is not. He is just as big of a threat as what the stories say and he seeks to destroy half the universe's population. He has an infinity stone and is currently seeking the others. He’s just as big, and evil, and as intimidating as you have all been told…and he is quite purple”.

Odin was silent for a long time. The rest of the room stayed silent as well, waiting for the King’s response.

“How do we know you are telling us the truth?”

Loki thought about it for a few moments. “Well first of all, I don’t know what I would gain to lie about this right now. In fact, telling you all will probably bring me quite the consequence if he ever finds out. Secondly, I will consent to use of the psychogalvanometer…” he finished quietly.

Sigyn went to leap to her feet in protest, but Thor tugged her back down only to rise up himself. “Loki that-”

“I know brother,” Loki had turned to look back at him. “I know exactly what I am consenting to”.

Sigyn knew about the lie detectors on Midgard, where the person is strapped in and asked a series of questions. They read a chart based on the subject's answers to determine how truthful the person was. This would be nothing like that.

Loki would be chained to a machine that would shoot energy through him like electricity. The pain of it was so unbearable the machine was almost never used. If the subject were to lie, even in the slightest, the pain would be so unbearable people had died.

Sigyn could feel the sweat bead on her forehead. Odin couldn’t possibly agree to the use of that torture device could he? Frigga had urgently whispered something to Odin, no doubt begging him not to use it.

People in the crowd had begun to shout. They were insisting upon the use of the machine. They didn’t trust him and hearing the name ‘Thanos’ scared them. They wanted to be sure. Odin threw it to the people to vote and it was almost unanimous.

“Very well...we will take a break and in 30 minutes begin the test”. With that Odin hit his staff on the ground dismissing the crowd. Frigga had thrown her hands over her face in horror.

Sigyn could only watch as the guards forcefully shoved Loki through the side doors to take him into a holding area for now. She thought he had mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ before he disappeared from view.

She sat in the corridor with her knees pulled up and her face buried against them. She was taking deep breaths trying to stop herself from having a panic attack. Had she known this would go this far, she wouldn’t have insisted on the trial.

Thor was pacing in front of her clearly aggravated. Sigyn wished he would stop as it was stressing her out.

“Sigyn!” Sif rushed down the hall and dropped to her knees beside her friend. She rubbed her back, “He will be okay…”

“I pushed him into this. If this goes wrong, it’s my fault,” Sigyn’s voice was muffled by her arms.

“He said himself living his days in the cell was not living at all. If he was honest with you and everyone about what happened, you have nothing to fear,” Sif reasoned.

Sigyn nodded. Sif was right of course. She had trusted what he told her, it was up to him to be honest or not. When it came down to it, this was completely his call.

“Attention. The trial will now resume,” a guard’s voice boomed over the crowd.

Sigyn joined the crowd as they shuffled back into the room. She gasped and tried to choke back the tears when her eyes fell on Loki. He was strapped to the board at the front of the hall. Beams of light danced across his body, holding him there and waiting to probe him. His head was hung, clearly already in pain. Nearby Frigga was openly weeping.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end! :(

Chapter 16

“The trial will now commence,” Odin’s voice was loud in the silent hall. The only other sound was the hum from the machine.

“Loki, do you swear to tell the truth?”

Had this been a less horrifying experience, Sigyn would have laughed as the way Odin sounded like a Midgarian judge on one of their television programs. But as the power activated she immediately forgot all about that. Loki’s head had shot back and he was already gritting his teeth in pain.

“Yes…” he hissed quietly.

“What is your name?”

“Loki Odinson...or Laufeyson...take your pick”.

“Answer now, what caused you to go on your murderous attack of Midgard?”

“Thanos,” Loki answered again. He was trying to look neutral, but was clearly fidgeting.

The tension in the crowd was palpable, he hadn’t lied. Thanos was coming...that part was certain.

“And he took control...convincing you to attack Midgard?”

“Yes…” he suddenly cried out in pain, wriggling desperately.

“Do you dare lie?” Odin asked angrily. 

“No,” Loki said through his gritted teeth. “I’m not...lying. He did convince me to attack Midgard, but it wasn’t mind control so much as it was brainwashing…”

The light dimmed a little at his confirmation and he opened his eyes after feeling the pain let up a little. His grey-blue eyes were glassy as he gazed sadly at Sigyn, who sat watching in horror, as rigid as a board.

“Do you believe you deserve to be forgiven from your crimes?”

“Partially...yes…” Loki wheezed. “I know I am not completely innocent in this. I went seeking purpose and found this. But I was misguided…”

Odin was quiet for a moment, which only magnified the sparking sound from the magical bindings. 

“So what do you believe your sentencing should be?”

“I would be honoured to assist in taking down Thanos myself. Allow me to be freed from my prison, task me with any mundane tasks you like just let me...have a chance at a real life…”

Odin’s gaze immediately fell on Sigyn and she knew what he was thinking even if that wasn’t necessarily what Loki meant.

“And what if your punishment was to never see your little friend again?”

Sigyn’s stomach was in her throat. Thor was staring at her in shock, and Frigga looked so angry Sigyn wondered if she was going to hit her husband in front of all these people. She could feel the gaze of the population on her, but she just held Loki’s eye.

Loki’s brows knit together and he set his jaw. “I would rather be tortured on this devil’s machine for the rest of eternity…” 

At least he was being truthful as the light remained where it was. Odin looked as if he was trying to think of another walloping punishment. “I will give you the choice...be exiled to Midgard or have Sigyn’s memories of you completely forgotten, she will cease to know you exist”.

Sigyn wasn’t sure how she was dragged into this. She could feel her heart shatter as he was given the option. He couldn’t give up Asgard and everything he’s ever known, for Midgard, the place he despised.

Loki’s eyes were on hers. Though he was still fighting the pain he managed to offer a small smile before speaking directly to her. “I’ll see you on Midgard”.

Loki was released from his bindings and he fell onto his hands and knees gasping for air. His arms shook trying to support the weight of his body.

Sigyn was immediately there on the ground beside him. She threw an arm around him and pushed the hair back from his sweat soaked face. “Loki you don’t have to do this…” she assured him.

He lifted his head to look at her. “I do…”

“I can’t let you do this. I’ll be fine, they’re just memories. I’ll go happy knowing you will have the life you wanted here in Asgard. Asgard is your home”.

He chuckled quietly. “Do you really think I’d be able to live with the pain of knowing you don’t know who I am? Of never getting the chance to do this again?” he kissed her, trembling, then proceeded to collapse.

Frigga had called to the guards to rush him to the healing room. The healers checked his vitals and all stood around his bed looking him over. They deemed him in stable condition, stating that he had just passed out due to the utter exhaustion inflicted by the machine and questioning.

Frigga was visibly upset by Odin’s decision. “My Queen...I’m sure I can convince him to change his mind. I’m sure I can talk him into taking the other option.”

The older woman shook her head. “No, he would never...and I wouldn’t want him to. Though I am heartbroken not knowing if I shall see my son again, I at least know he will be happy...with you”.

Sigyn smiled slightly. “Do you really think he will find happiness on Midgard?”

Frigga nodded. “With you? Yes I do…” she insisted. Sigyn blushed. “I’m sorry that Odin put you through this, and for his decision.”

Thor was speaking privately with his father. He was furious at how he had handled the situation, but Sigyn knew there wouldn’t be any changing of his mind.

She sat next to Loki’s bed, holding his hand, and wondering where the heck on Midgard would make him the most comfortable.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well friends! This is the final chapter. Thank you so SO much for reading and for all the kind words. It truly means a lot that people are reading my ramblings as I get back into writing. This has been such a fun distraction from all the chaos of the world and I have some more stories in the works so stay tuned! <3 Stay safe out there.

Chapter 17

Sigyn had tears in her eyes. She had just finished saying goodbye to Sif and she didn’t know when she would see her again, or even if she would ever again. Sif had promised she would come visit on Midgard, which was unlike her. She would never usually go against her King, but Sif assured her it was worth it.

Loki stood beside her wordlessly. His forehead was wrinkled in a frown. Sigyn had asked him over a hundred times if he was sure this was the direction he wanted to go, assuring him she would not be offended if he chose his home over her. He had just laughed and told her Asgard was never truly his home.

Heimdall stood prepared to open the bifrost and send them on their way. Sigyn took one last look over her shoulder and the glitz and glamour of Asgard. Thor was standing next to Frigga. He looked like he was burning the scowl he held into his features permanently. His conversation with Odin had not swung in their favour. Frigga had tears spilling down her face, but nodded with a small smile when she caught Sigyn’s eye.

“Ready?” Heimdall asked calmly.

Loki smirked, “Always”. He grasped Sigyn’s hand a moment before they were whirling through the bifrost.

Sigyn found herself stumbling when she landed in the grass. Though she had travelled through the bifrost many times before, she was tired from the lack of sleep she had gotten the last few days.

Loki chuckled, pulling her gently out of midfall. “Are your legs not working?”

She side eyed him. “At least you think it’s funny”.

They looked out at where they stood. The ground was covered in grassy hills, behind them the rocky cliff dropped off into the ocean that splashed against the rocks at the bottom. Scotland sure was beautiful.

“I guess that’s it?” Loki questioned, gesturing to a small cottage a little ways in the distance. It was small, made of stone, and quite a distance from the nearest town.

Though they had been cast out, Odin had set up with a fairly comfortable living situation. Moving them to Midgard was punishment enough, no need to make them homeless as well.

Sigyn nodded as they set off towards it. The sea breeze was cold and she shivered slightly, eager to get inside and start a fire to warm up. She kept glancing at Loki’s expression to make sure he was truly okay. She worried he would take one look at it and decide he had made a terrible mistake. To her surprise his expression remained soft and neutral as they approached.

Loki pushed open the door and surveyed the small cottage. There was a tiny kitchen with all the Midgardian appliances they would need, next to a living room with an old couch and a sitting chair by the window. There was a bathroom, and stairs that creaked as they wandered up to their modest bedroom and small office space.

“What do you think?” Sigyn asked, biting her lip nervously.

Loki ran a hand through his long hair and looked sideways at her. “You really think I’m going to freak out don’t you?”

She blushed, busted. “I just want you to be comfortable. I don’t want you to have made a mistake…” she admitted.

He moved closer to wrap his arms around her torso and pull her gently into his chest. “I don’t make mistakes,” he said sarcastically. “You’re freezing,” he led her back downstairs and encouraged her to take a seat on the couch. He grabbed a blanket and tossed it at her, and it landed on her head.

“Thanks,” she muttered sarcastically, uncovering her face and tucking the blanket around her.

Loki was poking at the wood in the fireplace to Sigyn’s amusement. In preparation to arrive in Midgard he had changed into an all black suit and he looked completely ridiculous in this cottage, trying to figure out how mortals start a fire. He gave up after only a moment and flicked his hand, causing the wood to ignite and the room slowly started to warm up.

“What’s so funny,” he had turned to see her smirking at him.

“It’s just, Midgardian men wouldn’t wear that living in a cottage like this?”

“What’s wrong with this?” he looked down at himself with an eyebrow raised. “I think I look quite dashing…”

“Oh you do, but men around here would dress like...this…” she said pulling a magazine out of a basket next to the couch and gesturing at the man on the cover. The man in question was wearing a soft blue pullover sweater and dark jeans.

Loki scowled. “Fine,” he cast an illusion to copy the exact outfit. “Do you prefer this?”

Sigyn looked him over and felt herself blush. Clearly spending four years on Midgard had rewired her brain because something about this outfit made her feel some kind of way. She had to admit that he looked really good.

“If you go into town looking like that you are going to send the Midgardian women into a frenzy,” she teased.

He smiled, pleased with her response and sat on the couch next to her. He purposely lowered the timbre of his voice as he leaned closer to her. “The real question is...does it send you into a frenzy?” he raised an eyebrow.

She was sure she was exactly the same shade as the red blanket wrapped around her. She wasn’t sure how to respond, so she just chose not to.

Loki was annoyed to not receive the reaction he wanted, so he slowly moved until he was practically leaning over her. “I don’t know why you would insist on me changing...if you were just going to undress me with your eyes anyway…” he drawled, smirking at the way her eyes widened.

He was then on top of her, kissing her like he’d never kissed anyone before. He hoped she understood how deeply he cared for her and he felt his heart begin to hammer even harder.

“I love you…” she whispered against his mouth.

Loki felt his heart do a somersault. “I love you too”.


End file.
